Un regard, un coup de foudre
by TheCrazyKitty
Summary: C'est dur de se cachaient derrière un sourire d'ami, quand on a des sentiments envers une personne qu'on aime. pendant deux longues années j'ai attendu pour te le dire ... /OS sur un couple peu commun Lusopp./


_Hello mes chatons~ !_

_Je reviens avec un nouvel os ! [Encore ?!] Oui ! cette fois sur un couple que je trouve trop mignon~ ! [Et c'est qui ?] C'est Usopp et Luffy ! [Tes sérieuses ... ] Oui ! Il y a n'a pas beaucoup dommage ..._

_Bref !_

_**C'est la première fois que je fais un os sur ce couple. Donc toutes critique et la bienvenue ! Mettait une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**_

_Bonne lecture !_

_/ / Cette os a était corriger par __**Eltayass D. Nakami** ! Merci ma soeur~ Nyaa~ ! /_ _/_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Un regard, un coup de foudre.<span>**

Dans ma tête, tout s'est mélangé quand je t'ai vu la première fois. Au début, je me moquais de ton nez, mais j'ai fini par le trouver magnifique. Mais, ce qui m'a marqué le plus à mes yeux c'est ta beauté, ton caractère... Tu es peut-être un peureux et un menteur, mais tu as un courage hors du commun. Et oui, moi, Monkey D. Luffy a eu un coup de foudre pour un homme, c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai un coup de foudre pour quelqu'un. Et cette personne ...

**C'est toi mon cher Usopp.**

Tu es la première personne qui a touché mon cœur. J'adore t'écouter quand tu racontes des histoires, tout ce que tu fais me passionne. Je ne me lasses jamais de te regarder, je te trouves si beau, pour moi tu es un trésor très rare, et très fragile . Tu es la personne avec qui je passe le plus de temps à m'amuser, les parties de pêche avec toi seront toujours gravées dans ma mémoire et mon cœur. Plus je passes du temps avec toi, plus mon amour s'agrandit. Dès que tu es loin de moi j'ai mal au cœur, je sens un vide en moi et je ne suis pas tranquille, je veux toujours être à tes côtés pour te protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Je suis jaloux de Kaya, tu lui écris souvent en parlant de nos aventures avec passion. Une fois je suis tombé sur une lettre à elle dans la cuisine, par curiosité, je l'ai lus et j'ai bien regretté. Les seuls mots que j'ai retenus ne sont :"Moi aussi je t'aime Usopp, vivement que tu reviennes."Ce jour-là, j'ai pleuré comme jamais, mon cœur était brisé en mille morceaux.

**Pourtant, je t'aime encore.**

Je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer, tu es devenu trop important pour moi et à mes yeux. Arrêter de t'aimer serait comme si on m'arrachait le cœur. À Water Seven j'ai cru te perdre pour toujours, la dispute qu'on avait eu à cause du Vogue Merry m'avait détruit. Quand on s'est battu, j'avais envie de m'arracher le cœur, ça me faisais mal, tellement mal. Quand tu as quitté l'équipage, mes larmes avaient coulé toute la nuit. J'ai failli sauter par-dessus bord cette nuit-là, mais Zoro m'en avait empêché.

**"Luffy ! Pourquoi tu a voulut faire ça ?"**

**" Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je vis ! Je veux mourir, laisse-moi ! "**

**" Tu l'aimes ? "**

**" OUI ! Je suis tombée amoureux à la folie ! À en crevée "**

**" Luffy ..."**

Zoro m'avait consolé toute la nuit, c'était le seul qui était au courant de mes sentiments pour toi. Après tous les évènements, tu es revenu dans l'équipage pour mon plus grand bonheur. Mon amour pour toi était de plus en plus dur à cacher, j'en pleurais tous les soirs. Rien te dire ne me faisait mal, beaucoup trop mal ...Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'amour pouvait faire aussi mal ... J'apprécie cette douce chaleur dès que tu es proche de moi, cette chaleur qui envahie mon cœur tout entier. Mais cette douceur m'a quitté pendant deux ans, deux longues années. J'avais hâte que d'une chose, de te retrouver, de passer de nouveau de temps avec toi. Chaque soir après les entraînements je ne pensais qu'à toi, ton visage, tes habitudes ... Ces deux ans m'ont fait réfléchir, j'étais bien décidé à te dévoiler tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. J'en avais marre de vivre dans le secret, et de me cacher derrière ce sourire. Ce sourire que je te fais et que tu me rends à chaque fois. Et pourtant aujourd'hui tu es devant moi. Tu as beaucoup changé, tu es encore plus magnifique. Je sens mes joues prendre feu quand nos regards se croisent, et mon cœur bat plus vite. Tu t'avances vers moi pour me saluer, mais sans réfléchir je te saute dans les bras, trop heureux de te retrouver. Discrètement je pris une bouffée de ton parfum. Ça sentait les plantes et le bois. Ça me rassure de te savoir près de moi à nouveau. Tu rigoles en me voyant te sauter dans les bras comme ça.

** "Je t'ai manqué capitaines ? "**

** " Oui ! On va pouvoir pêcher et s'amuser comme avant !"**

Je relevais la tête pour te regarder dans les yeux, c'est que j'aimais tant y plonger. Tu souris avant de nous séparer, ce sourire qui m'avait tant manqué aussi. Après on a tous repris la mer comme avant. Je t'ai donné rendez-vous sur le pont après le repas. Je patientais assis sur la rambarde du bateau à regarder le couché de soleil. Tu arriva et t'assis à ton tour sur la rambarde en regardant le couché de soleil avec moi.

** "Alors capitaine, tu veux me dire quoi de si important ? "**

"** Tout d'abord Usopp, sache que je respecterai ton choix, si tu ne veux plus me parler, ou quitter l'équipage. Mais ça fait plus de deux ans que je gardes ça au fond de moi, dans mon cœur, et que j'ai du mal à le contenir ... Je sais que tu aimes Kaya, et que je n'aurais aucune chance, mais ce n'est pas grave, il vaut mieux tenter que de rien faire, non ? C'est plutôt compliqué à dire et à expliquer, parce que je n'ai jamais dit ça à quelqu'un dans toute ma vie ... "**

Tu me regarda sans trop comprendre, je préférai donc m'avancer vers toi et te le montrer avec des gestes, c'est plus simple pour moi que te dire ces simples mots "Je t'aime". Tu ne bouges pas en essayant de comprendre, tu allais ouvrir la bouche, mais je capturai tes lèvres avant d'avoir de tes questions, tu ne bougea pas, tu étais paralysée. Je te comprends ça ne doit pas être tous les jours que quelqu'un t'embrasse, encore moins un homme. Ce baiser que je t'ai donné est mon premier, et oui, à dix-neuf ans je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un ... Ce baiser était doux et fragile. Je recule pour te regarder, tu semble choqué. " Désolé ... Mais... Fa ... Fallait que je ... te ... te ... le dise ... " Ma larme coula le long de ma joue rosie. Je descendis de la rambarde pour aller m'isoler. Mais tu me rattrapa et entoura tes bras autour de mon cou, je ne comprenais plus rien, mes larmes doublèrent d'intensité. En relevant ma tête pour te voir, je sens des gouttes me tomber sur le visage. Tu pleurais, tes yeux étaient fermés et une expression sérieuse y était. Tes larmes se mélangèrent aux miennes. Tu me serra encore plus fort de peur que je m'enfuis, c'est de la pitié que tu as pour moi ? Si c'est ça, je n'en veux pas ! Je relevai la tête pour te regarder encore une fois, tu les avais toujours les yeux fermée, et un petit sourire vient s'installer sur ton visage et dans un chuchotement tu me dis ...

**" Luffy ... Je suis tellement heureux."**

**" U ... Usopp. "**

Tu me retournas pour me regarder dans les yeux, avec ton pouce tu chassas les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. tu te penchas et m'embrassas, dans ma tête tout était embrouillé, je savais pas si c'était encore un rêve où j'hallucinais encore. Tu léchas ma lèvre qui me fit revenir à la réalité. J'ouvre la bouche sur ta demande et j'entourai mes bras autour du cou tout en profitant de ce moment que j'ai tan rêver. Tu caressas mon dos avec tan de douceur et de délicatesse comme si tu avais peur de me briser. Nos langues se battaient dans un ballet infernal, par manque d'air on a dû se séparer, tu collas nos fronts pour profiter de cet instant. Au loin j'avais remarqué qu'ils nous observer par la porte de la cuisine, mais je m'en foutais je n'ai rien à cacher j'aime Usopp à la folie et je ne le cacherais jamais. Tu me serras dans tes bras pour sentir mon parfum, et embrasser mon cou. Tu chuchotas quelque chose dans l'oreille qui me fit pleurer de joie, ces simples mots qui arrivent à me combler mon bonheur et le tien. Ces simples mots qui signifie tout pour moi.

**Je t'aime ...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci de m'avoir lu sa me fais super plaisir désoler s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux TToTT ! Et s'il vous plaît laissez-moi une review et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et ce qui pourrait m'améliorer ! Merci à la prochaine !<em>**

_Bise ! Bise !_


End file.
